slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tamiko Ikina/Make A Wish :3
Więc... ppostanowiłam napisać nowe opowiadanie. Stare mi jakoś nie idą ze wzgędu na brak weny, no ale... Mam wenę na coś innego i MUSZĘ wyżyć się artystycznie... W sumie... coś trzeba robić.. Nie przedłuając... ''Wprowadzenie'' Bywają dni, w których najchętniej poszłabym do diabła… Mam wrażenie, że tylko on jeden może mi pomóc, ale… To złudna myśl… Każdy z nas ma problemy… Większe, mniejsze. Czasem… Bywa jednak tak, że wszystko nas przerasta, nasze życie… Zaczyna tracić sens… Mój przypadek nie jest inny… Czasem mam wrażenie, że przyciągam smutek jak magnez… Naprawdę to takie zabawne…? Patrzeć jak ktoś cierpi… Kiedy już wątpi czy powinien tu być… Czy faktycznie jest tu z jakiegoś powodu czy… po prostu ma cholernego farta lub jest tu przez przypadek… Bardzo zabawne… Rozdział I Jestem sama. Zawsze byłam sama… Nikt mi nie może pomóc…- Pomyślałam siedząc w ciemnym kącie i pijąc jakiś napój.- Ohyda… Do tej knajpy przychodzę już do dłuższego czasu… Odkąd się tu znalazłam, w tej dziwnej krainie gdzie liczy się tylko zdobywanie śluzaków… Wstałam, zostawiłam złoto za napój na stole i wyszłam z knajpy. Zarzuciłam kaptur na głowę i spojrzałam delikatnie w górę… - Nienawidzę tego miejsca…- Odparłam szeptem i podrapałam się po ręku.- Swędzą mnie te blizny… Ech… Sama nie wiem, czemu to robię… To przecież niedorzeczne… Jakieś ja*ane błędne koło… Robię to, ponieważ jest mi źle, a jest mi źle, bo robię to i inni mają mnie gdzieś… A jako, że inni mają mnie gdzieś jest mi źle… i Tak non-stop… LUDZIE..!? Wsiadłam na mecha i pojechałam do najbliższej galerii handlowej by móc w końcu zmienić kolor swojego pokoju... Po kilkunastu minutach,(które… dłużyły się nie wiedzieć ile…) dojechałam na miejsce. Zaparkowałam pojazd nieopodal jakiegoś grzyba, siadłam i wolnym krokiem zaczęłam zmierzać ku wyznaczonemu sobie celu… Weszłam do środka, nuda… Ludzie chodzą w tę i wewte… Śliniąc się do siebie, trzymając się za rączki itd. Ohyda.. Nienawidzę takich ludzi… Zresztą.. i tak kiedyś się rozstaną… Haha! I dobrze im tak… Pewnie myślicie, co to za je*nięta dziewczyna… Cóż… Zanim pojawiłam się w Slugterze… Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka… Którą traktowałam jak członka rodziny… Zabrała mi mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który był dla mnie bardzo ważny… (!!!!) Ech… zresztą… Kurde.. O czym ja mówię? Przecież nie każdy taki jest… Ale… ileż można zawodzić się na ludziach…? Nie wiem… Weszłam do wyznaczonego sklepu i zaczęłam przeglądać póki poszukując odpowiedniej farby. - Ta nie, ta też nie… Fu! Ale brzydki odcień… - Mówiłam sama do siebie. - Jest! Jest farba!- Wykrzyknęłam. Sięgnęłam po puszę, jednak… w tym samym momencie… zrobił to ktoś jeszcze… Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na osobę chłodnym spojrzeniem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu… Był to chłopak o niebieskich (!) rozczochranych włosach. - Ups, przepraszam.- Powiedział chłopak z uśmiechem na ustach i lekko drapiąc się w tył głowy. Rozdział II - Nic… Się nie stało…- Odparłam nieco smutnawym tonem. - Spoko, farba jest twoja.- Uśmiechną się i puścił mi oko. Kiwnęłam głową na tak i wzięłam puszę z farbą. Fakt… Jestem tu już od dłuższego czasu, ale mój pokój wygląda… Jak ten szpital psychiatryczny ukazywany w filmach, czas coś zmienić… Pokręciłam się jeszcze chwilę po sklepie, wzięłam folię, pędzę i róże inne rzeczy potrzebne do malowania pokoju i podeszłam do kasy. Kasjer zsumował ceny wszystkich towarów. Zapłaciłam, wzięłam, co moje i wyszłam ze sklepu. -Ech… -Westchnęłam.- Dziwne uczucie… Pokręciłam się jeszcze dłuższą chwilę po galerii. Kupiłam parę rzeczy dla śluzaków oraz parę materiałów na nowy uniform. Oczywiście… jak na złość… widziałam tego chłopaka… Kręcił się z jakąś dziewczyną.. Yay… - Czyżby to jego dziewczyna…?- Pomyślałam.- Zresztą… co mnie to obchodzi…? Zerknęłam na nich. Chłopak spojrzał w moją stronę, uśmiechając się. Podeszli. - Hej.- Zaczął chłopak nadal się uśmiechając. Nic nie odpowiadając spojrzałam na nich chłodno. - Emm… Nazywam się Matthew Jellal Proust, a to jest moja koleżanka Juliet Strider. Uśmiechnęli się oboje. - Tia… emm… miło, mówią mi Lilith.- Odparłam. - Widzę, że będziesz coś malować. Może… chcesz byśmy ci pomogli?- Spytała Juliet szeroko się uśmiechając. - Dzięki, ale… Nie musicie robić mi łaski, czy czegoś… Sama sobie świetnie daję radę… Umilkli… Staliśmy w ciszy dobre dziesięć minut, a ja czułam, że… znowu staję się pusta. Miałam tak wielką ochotę pojechać do domu, zamknąć się w nim, zasnąć i już się nigdy nie obudzić. Nienawidzę swojego charakteru, nienawidzę! Znów mogłam mieć przyjaciół, znów mogłabym być szczęśliwa! Nie… musiałam coś odwalić… M-U-S-I-A-Ł-A-M!... - Lilith… Nie robimy ci łaski… Jesteśmy po prostu mili i… chcielibyśmy ci pomóc. - Nie… To jedno, wielkie kłamstwo…- Odparłam i wybiegłam z galerii. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie zajechałam do domu. Poszłam się wyżyć, musiałam to zrobić. Poszłam do ogrodu i zaczęłam trenować śluzaki. Po jakimś czasie zarówno ja jak i moje śluzaki (chodź one najbardziej), wszyscy mieliśmy dość a ja nadal miałam tego dziwnego doła… - Może… Nie powinnam była tak się zachować…?- Głośno myślałam. Śluzaki resztą sił podeszły do mnie i zaczęły się do mnie przytulać. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Miło.- Odparłam. I tak spędziłam resztę dnia w „objęciach” moich jedynych przyjaciół-moich śluzaków. Przynajmniej zawsze na nie mogę polegać. - Chyba… powinnam coś w sobie zmienić. Czas coś zmienić… Czas.. Ponownie otworzyć się na ludzi… Rozdział III Kolejny, jakże wspaniale beznadziejny dzień… Od samego rana malowałam mój pokój. Pododawałam różne elementy z moich ulubionych gier np. „Eyes” czy… „Slender The Arival”. Nie powiem… Byłam dumna ze swojej pracy a to się rzadko, kiedy zdarza… Tak czy inaczej niestety farby zbrakło, więc… Chcąc nie chcąc musiałam ponownie udać się do galerii. Jako że po ostatnich zdarzeniach mam… emm… nieco mieszane uczucia do wszystkiego, postanowiłam być bardzo ostrożna by w razie, czego nie natrafić na ową „parkę”. Mój trud poszedł jednak na marne, głównie, dlatego, że… znów na nich natrafiłam. Siedzieli razem przy jakimś stoliku i pili coś w rodzaju koktajlu. Spojrzeli w moją stronę. - Cholera…- Pomyślałam. Udawałam, że ich nie widzę. Obojętnie przeszłam obok. Któreś z nich poderwało się i złapało mnie za ramię. Odkręcam się. To był Matt. - Ej… Co jest? Zamyśliłaś się czy coś?- Spytał. - Co masz na myśli? - Przeszłaś tak obojętnie… Trochę to zabolało... – Odparł. Juliet doszła do nas. - Lilith, wszystko gra?Po tym pytaniu… nie ukrywałam łez. Popłakałam się jak głupia sama dokładnie nie wiem, z jakiego powodu… Juliet i Matt uśmiechnęli się. To miłe, czuć, że… znowu komuś na tobie zależy, że martwi się o ciebie. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy w końcu jakoś się uspokoiłam, przeprosiłam Juliet i Matt’a za to, że byłam taka oschła. Uśmiechnęli się. Juliet przytuliła się do mnie a Matt pogłaskał mnie po głowie. Miło, ciepło. Pojechaliśmy we trójkę do mojego domu. Ugościłam ich najlepiej jak mogłam. W Slugterze nie ma wiele do roboty… Akcja z Blakk’iem i różnymi, innymi rzeczami została zakończona. Slugterra wreszcie jest wolna. Siedzimy w salonie i pijemy herbatę. Juliet opowiada nam kawał. W życiu się tak nie śmiałam. Juliet i Matt dodatkowo śmieją się ze mnie, a ja z nich. Znów… Dziwne ciepło wypełnia moje serce. Zjawiskowe uczucie… - Em… Lilith?- Niekontrolowany śmiech przerywa Juliet. Spojrzałam na nią. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać? Nadal na nią patrzę. - Masz może jakiś przyjaciół? Spuściłam wzrok. Wpatruję się w podłogę. Złe wspomnienia wracają. Zaciskam dłonie na kubku z herbatą i usilnie próbuję powstrzymać łzy. Średnio mi idzie. Matt zrywa się z miejsca. Obejmuje mnie. Również go obejmuję. Teraz już całkowicie się rozklejam. Trwa to dość długo. Puszcza mnie i ociera mi łzy z policzków. - N-Nie… Nie mam…- Wymamrotałam. - To… teraz już masz.- Uśmiecha się szeroko. Spoglądam na nią. Również się uśmiecham. Moje życie… Zaczyna na nowo zyskiwać barwy. Znów czuję… Że nie jestem sama… Rozdział IV Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd poznałam Juliet i Matt’a. Nie myślałam, że znów będę miała przyjaciół, jednak… Nic nie trwa wiecznie. Blakk miał wielu „wyznawców”. Nie sądziłam, że… ktoś będzie na tyle głupi by nadstawiać karku, ale jednak. Stało się. Jakiś czas temu „kontrolę” nad Slugterrą przejęła ni jaka Beatrice. Slugterre podzieliła na pięć, sporych kwater i poumieszczała tam mieszkańców krainy. Każdej kwatery pilnowała spora grupa, dobrze wyszkolonych ludzi. Mieli zdolności nie z tego świata… Wplątała nas w dziwną grę, z której nie było ucieczki. Musieliśmy stosować się do jej zasad. Każdy, kto się sprzeciwił… Kończył tragicznie… Siedziałam wraz z Juliet w pokoju. Matt był dwa piętra wyżej. Każde z nas miało swój przydział. Matt pracował w stołówce, Juliet pilnowała porządku w kwaterze, zaś ja… musiałam pracować u boku Beatrice jako jedna z „wojowniczek”. Nie byłam z tego powodu szczęśliwa, nikt nie był… Uwierzcie mi… Tak czy inaczej… Siedziałyśmy w pokoju i oglądałyśmy wiadomości. - Beatrice wraz ze swoją nową podwładną uśmierciły kolejne dwie osoby. Czy skończą się masowe mordy tych, którzy chcą starą Slagterrę? Czy kiedykolwiek uda nam się przywrócić ład w naszej krainie…? O tym już za chwilę.- Mówił prezenter. - Wyłącz to… Nie mogę tego słuchać… Juliet wyłączyła telewizor. - Więc… Może pójdziemy odwiedzić Matt’a?- Spytała z uśmiechem na ustach. - Ech… Wybacz, ale nie… Za chwile pewnie wezwie mnie do siebie ta jędza…- Odparłam ponurym tonem. Julie spojrzała na mnie ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie ona jedna była tym faktem zmartwiona, że muszę karać tych, co się sprzeciwią Beatrice. Wstała i przytuliła się do mnie. Ja również ją przytuliłam i uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Po chwili puściła mnie i wyszła z pokoju. *** Od razu po wyjściu Julie z naszego pokoju zostałam wezwana do Beatrice. Włożyłam na siebie mój nowy uniform i poszłam. Stary gabinet Blakk’a zmienił się nie do poznania. Tuż naprzeciwko wejścia, prawie przy samej ścianie stały dwa fotele a pomiędzy nimi mały stolik z serwisem do herbaty. Zamiast portretu Blakk’a wisiał portret Beatrice. Cały pokój był w odcieniach szarości. Przyprawiał mnie o ciarki… W jednym z foteli siedziała kobieta ubrana w balową, elegancką suknię, włosy miała spięte w koka i piła ową herbatę. Nad nią stał nijaki Ronove. Mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Ubrany w strój typowego lokaja. Charakteryzuje się… Czarnym humorem… Podeszłam bliżej. Uklękłam na jedno kolano, ukłoniłam się lekko, wstałam i zasalutowałam. - Siesta 45 gotowa!- Powiedziałam dziarskim tonem. thumb Beatrice spojrzała na mnie i odstawiła filiżankę z herbatą. - Witaj Lilith.- Powiedziała.- Mam dla ciebie kolejne zadanie… Uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego… Rozdział V - Jakie zadanie? Kobieta wstała. Wolnym krokiem zaczęła zmierzać w moją stronę. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem „zwykłą” kobietą… - Niezwykłą też Pani nie jest…- Parsknął śmiechem Ronove. Beatrice zmierzyła go chłodnym wzrokiem. - Czasem mógłbyś przemilczeć…- Odparła oburzona. – Wracając… Tłumaczyłam ci już, że… mam tytuł Bezkresnej i Złotej Wiedźmy… - Tak, wiem, ale… co to ma wspólnego z moim zadaniem…? - Ech… Dasz mi skończyć a się dowiesz… Jeśli ktoś rozwiąże zagadkę z epitafium… Zostanie kolejną Beatrice… O ile mi dobrze wiadomo ostatnio nijaki Matthew Proust zaczął główkować nad rozwiązaniem tej zagadki… Cisza… Zamarłam. Matt? A-ale… jak? Każdy chce by rządky Beatrice się skończyły ale wątpię by Matt miał z tym coś wspólnego. Nie wygląda na takiego co… się takimi sprawami interesuje. Ale fakt… Trudno nie zauważyć epitafium. Mógł główkować nad jego rozwiązaniem, w końcu… To mądry chłopak. - Wybacz Pani, ale… nie wydaję mi się by Matthew miał z moim zadaniem cokolwiek wspólnego… - Owszem ma… Dowiedź się wszystkiego. Masz z niego wydusić całą prawdę, a następnie… Zgładzić…- Zaczęła się szyderczo śmiać. Ukłoniłam się i wyszłam z pomieszczenia. - Chyba nie mam wyboru.. Muszę wykonać swoje zadanie. Dowiem się wszystkiego… Po czym go zabiję… Rozdział VI Przez parę kolejnych dni próbowałam zbliżyć się do Matt’a na tyle ile to było możliwe. Sporo czasu spędzaliśmy razem, zwłaszcza przy epitafium… Najpierw chodziło tylko o sprawdzenie czy faktycznie chce rozwiązać zagadkę, czy… Beatrice ma rację, jednak z każdą chwilą coraz lepiej poznawałam Matt’a i… później… Już nawet zapomniałam o swoim zadaniu. Liczyło się tylko to, że spędzamy ze sobą czas i nic więcej. Bardzo podobało mi się to jak pomagaliśmy sobie nawzajem. Od czasu do czasu pozwolono nam wyjść poza naszą kwaterę. To było bardzo miłe spędzać czas tylko we dwoje. Znowu czułam, że mam kogoś, komu na mnie zależy, ale… Wtedy przypominała mi się moja misja… Jak mogłam zabić kogoś, kto… jest dla mnie niczym jak powietrze…? Nie mogłam tego zrobić… Ale musiałam… - Hej.- Powiedziałam z uśmiechem na twarzy wchodząc na stołówkę. Wraz z Matt’em za ladą pracowała dzisiaj również Julie. Zmierzyła nas wzrokiem uśmiechając się podejrzanie. Podeszłam do nich. - Na co masz dzisiaj ochotę?- Spytał uśmiechając się i lekko rumieniąc Matt. Julie ledwo wytrzymywała by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Ale… Zawsze jak rozmawiałam z nią o Macie i o tym, że fajnie by było gdybyśmy… Zbliżyli się do siebie uśmiechała się i mówiła, że pasujemy do siebie. Kiedyś też miałam taką przyjaciółkę… Również tak mówiła… A później wsadziła mi nóż w plecy…! Jednak… wiedziałam, że Juliet jest inna i ufałam jej w stu procentach. - A co polecacie?- Spytałam równie się uśmiechając. Matt nałożył mi kawałek ciasta i podał jeszcze bardziej się rumieniąc. - Smacznego. - Um, dziękuję. Usiadłam przy najbliższym stoliku. Matt przeskoczył przez ladę i dosiadł się do mnie. Julie skończyła wycierać talerze, również przeskoczyła przez ladę, poklepała mnie po ramieniu i wyszła ze stołówki. - Matt muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć… - Tak? Słucham. - Możemy się dzisiaj spotkać po północy poza kwaterą? - Poza kwaterą?- Powtórzył Matt.- Niby czemu? - Em… Randka?- Odparłam po chwili namysłu. Matt zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wstał, uściskał mnie i pocałował w policzek. - Zgoda, to do zobaczenia.- I wyszedł ze stołówki. Tak jak się umówiliśmy, tak się stało. Udało nam się zdobyć przepustki na wyjście z kwatery. Matt był ubrany w białą długą tunikę z czarnymi paskami na krawędziach i górnej części ramion, do tego czarna bluzka i białe spodnie. W ręku trzymał pokaźny bukiet kwiatów. Widać było, że… Bardzo się cieszył. Szkoda tylko, że… To mogła być ostatnia szczęśliwa chwila w jego życiu… Matt usłyszał kroki, odwrócił się. Ku jemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu pojawiłam się ja w towarzystwie… Beatrcie. Matt cofnął się gwałtownie. - Witaj Matthew…- Powiedziała chłodno kobieta. - B-Beatrcie?- Przestraszył się Matt.- Lilith co się tutaj dzieje? - Przepraszam…- Odparłam.- To moja misja… - Misja? O czym ty mówisz!? - Matthew… Doszły mnie słuchy, że… ostatnio często główkujesz nad rozwiązaniem epitafium… Nawet o tym nie myśl… Nie oddam Ci władzy… Za długo na to pracowałam by osiągnąć swój cel…!- Powiedziała Beato po czym wybuchła szyderczym śmiechem. - S-Słucham? Beato pstryknęła palcami. Tuż za jej plecami pojawili się Koziogłowi-lokaje z głowami kozłów, oraz Siesta 410. Dziewczyna w bardzo podobnym uniformie do mojego, jednak zamiast czerwonych elementów miała granatowe. Wyróżniały ją z tłumu krótko ścięte, turkusowe włosy i szyderczy wyraz twarzy.thumb|Beatrice & Koziogłowi Beatrice ponownie pstryknęła palcami. - Brać go… Zabić! Koziogłowi ruszyli na niego z wcześniej wyczarowanymi „mieczami świetlnymi”. Matt dobył kos i zaczął się bronić. Całkiem nieźle mu szło. Rozprawił się z większością sługusów Beato. Miał lekko poszarpany strój, ale… tak to wyszedł z ataku bez większych obrażeń. Kobieta zaczęła się denerwować. Raczej nie należy do tej grupy ludzi co lubią przegrywać. Kazała nam wejść do akcji. Złączyłyśmy razem ręce. Zaczęłyśmy obliczać, gdzie Matt ma słaby punkt. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. Myślałam, że zaraz wyrwie mi się z piersi. On nie może zginąć…!!!thumb|left|170px Obliczenia zakończone. Wyczarowałyśmy łuk. Naciągnęłyśmy cięciwę. Strzała ruszyła w stronę Matt’a. Niemożliwe…! Strzała przebiła Matt’owi brzuch na wylot. Próbował uniknąć strzału, ale… na marne. Padł na kolana. Siesta 410 i Beato zaczęły się śmiać. Czułam jak serce mi pęka. Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam!? Matt przyłożył dłoń do swojego brzucha. Rozbłysnęła jasnym światłem a po ranie nie zostało nawet śladu. Zdumiewające… Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego. Ponownie dobył kos i zaczął szarżować na nas. Odskoczyłyśmy na boki. Na twarzy Beato pojawiła się złość. - To jeszcze nie koniec! Będę cię miała na oku…!!- Krzyknęła i przeniosła się do siebie. Siesta 410 została odesłana wraz ze zniknięciem Beatrice. Zabicie Matt’a było moją misją. Jeśli jej nie wykonam… Stracę życie. Zawsze moje zdrowie czy życie miałam w głębokim poważaniu. Stąd te blizny na nadgarstkach. Tak… Dobrze myślicie… Próba samobójcza… I to nie jedna… Szybko wyciągnęłam zza siebie łuk i naciągnęłam cięciwę. Matt podbiegł do mnie, położył mi dłonie na policzki i bardzo blisko się przysunął. Nasze wargi się spotkały. Po dłuższej chwili Matt objął moją szyję. Czułam jak po moim karku spływają jego ciepłe łzy. - Kocham Cię… Vicky… thumb|right|260 px|Pokaz siły, mocy Siest Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach